X313
by Nym Washi
Summary: Sometimes life throws us challenges, it's how we react that counts.
1. 13 designs

  
  
Author's Notes: I haven't written in awhile I know, but here's an offering that hopefully you'll like. Thanks to Morjana and Marleen for technical help. If there's anyone out there who can help with mechanical ship stuff please drop me a line at nyssass@iprimus.com.au it'd be really helpful.  
  
Title: X-313  
Author: Nym Washi  
Summary: Sometimes life throws challenges, it's how we react that counts  
Season: Future-I've seen up to Space Race  
Spoilers: Anything up to mid Season Seven  
Rating: PG-So far  
Pairings: Nothing other than show scripted canon  
Archive: Please ask me first  
Cultural Note: In Australia (where I live) we have these freakish storms that whip up in under an hour and cause lot's of damage, hail the size of golf balls and wind gusts strong enough to knock out power lines. In the wet season they appear very quickly and without warning, often with only minimal notice for those in their path.   
Disclaimer: If I owned them the series would be different, just borrowing, I'll clean up when I'm done.  
  
  
@ * @ * @ * @ * @ * @ *  
  
  
Monday 19 January 2004 - 1330 hours  
  
Sam called over to Colonel O'Neill. We're ready for the first test flight. Weather patterns have consistently cleared over the last hour and they should continue to. Jack O'Neill walked over to where his 2IC was standing in front of a computer display screen.  
  
Are you sure on this Carter? Still looks pretty wet to me. The two officers were currently off world to test flight a new Earth/Goa'uld hybrid ship. The rain and wind had been gusting all day and they were sorely behind schedule.  
  
Absolutely sir, besides with the amount of people, equipment and time this operation is taking up, coupled with Sg-1 mission schedule over the next few weeks it could be months before we can get all the necessary personnel and equipment together again. Not to mention that we might just end up having...  
  
Ah, ah, ah! Okay Carter, I get it. Now or never. You'd better suit up. Sam nodded and turned to the technician seated beside her.  
  
Have everyone prepared for an estimated initiation in approximately 30 minutes. The woman nodded and reached for the intercom. Sam nodded in approval and scurried away to quickly change. The Major could feel the adrenaline beginning to pump, she was thrilled that the ship she had largely been responsible for designing was finally a reality. And soon she'd be flying the prototype.   
  
  
Monday 19 January 2004 - 1405 hours  
  
Sam sat in the pilot's seat suited up and slipped the helmet on over her head. Typically when the new attack ship was put into production they wouldn't need the safety helmet but as it was still an experimental ship she had to take necessary safety protocols.  
  
X-313 this is Flight Control, do your pre-flight requirements check?  
  
Copy and affirmative. 313 is ready for launch. Permission to undertake test flight one.  
  
Uhhh, Carter? Colonel O'Neill's voice came in over the comm.  
  
Yes sir?  
  
You named it 313? Is that wise?  
  
It took 13 designs to get it right sir, that's where the name comes from. He could tell she was smiling on the other end of the comm.  
  
Alright, permission to get underway. X-313 you have a go for launch. Sam flipped the switch to power up engines and felt aflutter in her stomach. This was her baby, the ship had been designed by her team and engines based around her naqudah generator with naquadria enhancements. The little fighter that could be operated by one would go into production if today's flight was a success. And they'd be one step closer to a comparable defence against the goa'uld. She pushed the controls forward and the little craft took off with a roar.  
  
Control, this is X-313 all systems are go. Vessel is operating within projected specifications. I'm going to stretch it out a little.  
  
Copy 313, we have you on tracking. Remain in radio contact. The little ship zipped happily through the air, smaller than the F-302 it had been specifically design to be smaller and piloted by one. The idea was to make a smaller less detectable craft that needed less human power to function.  
  
Sam adjusted the controls and took the craft into a higher altitude, it was performing beautifully. Gliding smoothly through the air, she'd yet to try out the weapons but all she needed was a target. She began looking for one when a beeping interrupted her. It was a perimeter alarm, signalling a possible bogey. Carter checked the radar and came up with nothing that could be causing the alarm to sound.  
  
Flight Control do you copy. She depressed the button waiting for their reply.  
  
Control, go ahead 313. Came the slightly staticey reply.  
  
Perimeter alarm has sounded, are you reading anything? Colonel O'Neill turned from watching the rain to look pointedly at the technician.  
  
I thought the planet was uninhabited. The technician's fingers worked furiously.  
  
It is....I don't know what could have tripped the sensors, there's nothing out..... Colonel O'Neill's gaze fell on the young woman again.  
  
'There's nothing out...'what? What were you going to say? The tech looked up, startled.  
  
That there's nothing there sir. But I think I was wrong. O'Neill's forehead creased.  
  
What is out there with my Major. He asked slowly and pointedly. The woman tech shook her head.  
  
I'm not sure, I need to clarify. Roche! Get over here! She hollered. A lanky looking man, older than the woman came jogging up.  
  
What's up? He asked. The female technician pointed at the screen.  
  
Is that what I think it is? She asked. The man studied the screen for a second before turning to Colonel O'Neill.  
  
I wish she wasn't, but Lancaster's right. You need to recall Major Carter now sir.  
  
  
@ * @ * @ *@ * @ * @  
  
Nym-15/01/04  
  



	2. It never rains

  
Author's Notes: I haven't written in awhile I know, but here's an offering that hopefully you'll like. Thanks to Morjana and Marleen for technical help. If there's anyone out there who can help with mechanical ship stuff please drop me a line at nyssass@iprimus.com.au it'd be really helpful.  
  
Title: X-313  
Author: Nym Washi  
Summary: Sometimes life throws challenges, it's how we react that counts  
Season: Future-I've seen up to Space Race  
Spoilers: Anything up to mid Season Seven  
Rating: PG-So far  
Pairings: Nothing other than show scripted canon  
Archive: Please ask me first  
Cultural Note: In Australia (where I live) we have these freakish storms that whip up in under an hour and cause lot's of damage, hail the size of golf balls and wind gusts strong enough to knock out power lines. In the wet season they appear very quickly and without warning, often with only minimal notice for those in their path.   
Disclaimer: If I owned them the series would be different, just borrowing, I'll clean up when I'm done.  
  
@ * @ * @ * @ * @ * @ *  
  
Why? You'd better give me one hell of a reason Roche why I should recall an officer off a very important... O'Neill began.  
  
With all due respect Sir! The perimeter warnings respond to many things, amoung them are energy discharges and signatures. And to register they have to be retty damn high on the scale, powerful enough to do...   
  
Get to the point Roche! Is there enemy fire out there?  
  
Not in as many words Sir, Major Carter's stuck in the middle of an enermous electrical storm. That kinda of power and velocity would be the same as if she were under heavy fire. Not to mention the other aspects associated. Roche had switched from friendly technician to serious scientist. O'Neill narrowed his eyes.  
  
Aspects? Such as? Roche ticked them off on his fingers.  
  
Wind, rain, hail. All at extremely high velocities. The craft simply wasn't designed for this. It's spaceworthy yes, but it isn't built for these kinds of stresses. Recall her Colonel, before she loses communications. Jack hestitaed a moment weighing up what Roche has reported. But only for a moment, he charged over to communications.  
  
Carter, respond.  
  
@ * @ * @ * @ * @ * @ *  
  
Sam struggled with the controls of the little ship, hail was buffeting the sides and rain slicked over the forward viewer window. The storm had come out of nowhere, it was throwing off her navigation because of the electricity and she had no visual orientation. It was a complete white out. It was all she could do to remain in the air. The radio crackled to life.  
  
C-ter, res-nd. She depressed the button and yelled over the noise into the comm.  
  
Sir, I've lost navigation! I've got no visual, I'm trying to land but the controls are not responding as they should. An alarm went off. Water is leaking into the generators! I'm losing power!  
  
@ * @ * @ * @ * @ * @ *  
  
Static flowed through the comm.  
  
Sir....navigation! I g-t no...ual, I.....to lan.....controls......responding....should. Water...leak-... A huge static rush burst through. Followed by silence.  
  
Carter! Recall, return to base. Do you copy? Static was all that was heard. Jack swore. He looked over a Teal'c, who stood solemnly behind him.  
  
Lancaster's voice could be heard from across the tent. Jack turned and stalked over to her.  
  
What is it Lieutenant?  
  
We have bigger problems, if the storm doesn't disspate, it'll hit us next and we don't have adequate cover. It's doing severe damage already Sir. We need to recall to the SGC. Jack looked at her.  
  
  
  
But Sir, you're risking all our lives... Anger built on the Colonel's face.  
  
And what about Carter's life? She's stuck out in that thing... Teal'c's hand rested on his shoulder.  
  
It will do Major Carter no good if we all perish, we must return and come back for her later. Jack stood and scanned the makeshift room taking in all the faces. So many of them young, and fresh with too much ahead.  
  
Alright everyone listen up! Shut down anelectircal equipment and pack it up we move out in.... He shot Lancaster a look.  
  
20 at the latest Sir. She said quietly.  
  
20 minutes! Anything or anyone not ready gets left behind. Move it! A flurry of activity followed and people scurried to make ready and the first drizzle began to fall.  
  
@ * @ * @ * @ * @ * @ *  
  
Nym-19/1/04   



	3. It pours

Title: X-313  
Author: Nym Washi  
Summary: Sometimes life throws challenges, it's how we react that counts  
Season: Future-I've seen up to Space Race  
Spoilers: Anything up to mid Season Seven  
Rating: PG-So far  
Pairings: Nothing other than show scripted canon  
Archive: Please ask me first  
Disclaimer: If I owned them the series would be different, just borrowing, I'll clean up when I'm done.  
  
Should have done this before but here goes:  
  
lazlow: Thanks, I too a bit long yes, but hopefully I'll be faster now.  
  
BizzyLizzy: Thank you as well, don't worry I have a really good idea where I want to take this one!  
  
Lynn: Yes! There is lots more, many many more chapters which I want to get done soon!  
  
Now on to the story!!  
  
@ * @ * @ * @ * @ * @  
  
  
Monday 19 January 2004 - 1430 hours   
  
The alarms sounded loud and blunt, alerting the entire base to arrivals through the Stargate. A decidedly soggy research team trudged through the gate and onto the ramp. General Hammond surveyed the group as they shrugged out of wet rain gear and tracked water across the gate room floor.  
  
Colonel O'Neill? He enquired through the loudspeaker. Where is Major Carter? When Dr. Jackson had dialled up the gate 10 minutes before and informed the technicians that they were making an emergency evacuation the General had expected all team members to be returning home, hell with SG-1's record he'd even expected injuries which was why the medical team were standing looking somewhat superfluous in the midst of the wet, and definitely uninjured, science research team.  
  
Still on the planet, Sir. Jack O'Neill replied a slight edge to his voice Hammond couldn't pin point.  
  
Where? More importantly why? The General demanded, there had better have been one hell of a good reason.  
  
Not sure Sir and appears the prototype ship which Major Carter was piloting was engulfed in an electrical storm and to the best of my knowledge crash landed. Teal'c moved up to stand next to his commanding officer.  
  
There was little we could do General Hammond. It was necessary for us to vacate the planet in order to survive ourselves. We may return to the planet as soon as the electrical storm has ceased to locate Major Carter. The General nodded.  
  
Colonel, I want a full debrief, one hour.  
  
The Colonel gave a sloppy salute and headed out to be cleared by medical.  
  
@ * @ * @ * @ * @ * @  
  
Monday 19 January 2004 - Exact Time Unknown  
  
Carter cracked her eyes open and tried to shield them from the sunlight. _That's one plus I supposed if it's still day I can't have been out for long._ Then she realised the sunlight' was the emergency light for inside the cockpit, outside it was pitch dark. Straightening herself she realised she was lying against the windshield, the safety harnesses would have to be reassessed as they'd obviously failed during the crash.  
  
Doing a quick inventory she tried to ascertain her injuries. Her arms and legs and basically most of her torso ached but Major Carter was able to determine most of that was bumping and bruising. Her head hurt and from the feel of it she had one unattractively large bang on her forehead but nothing sticky and blood like so the Major figured everything was pretty good considering.   
  
Using her hands she searched about in the dark for her torch, flicking it on when she finally located it. Carter leaned forward and tried to shine the torch out the plexi-glass to view the exterior, sighing she knew she was going to have to open the cockpit to get any view of the ground below. The reflective quality of the plexi proving too much for her little field torch.  
  
Holding the small torch in her mouth she grasped the emergency release on each end of the windscreen and pulled down while pushing out. After a few gasps and grunts the glass popped out and tumbled away from the craft. Sam didn't hear it hit the ground but the thought left her mind as soon as it entered as she leaned forward to gaze outside.  
  
Carter lurched back almost as suddenly, causing the glider to swing wildly. She'd come to rest ship and all in the top of a very thick copse of trees, so thick she couldn't see the ground. She grasped the sides to try and steady the craft but it was too late. The little movement she'd caused leaning forward and back had dislodged whatever had been holding the ship in place and the whole lot creaked and branches snapped and it tumbled downwards.  
  
Sam had flown before, as a passenger and pilot she knew the brace position and tried her best to contort her body into some form of protective shape in the confines of the ship. But Carter hadn't been able to see the ground before, and she knew the landing would be rough.  
  
@ * @ * @ * @ * @ * @   
  
Monday 19 January 2004 - 2100 hours  
  
General Hammond stood watching as they sent the second MALP through the Stargate. They'd sent the first shortly after he'd debriefed the remaining three members of SG-1, and spoken with Roche and Lancaster about their discoveries on the planet. He hoped this MALP would bring more promising news.  
  
The first they sent through had only been on the planet a few moments before it was struck by lightening, obviously long enough for the SGC to determine that a rescue mission could not be launched at that moment. Hopefully the storm had now passed and with any luck they would be able to raise Major Carter on the radio.  
  
Receiving telemetry. The tech seated at the console reported to the General. Video feed coming through now. The screen in front of the General and SG-1 lit up a display of the planet, though night had well and truly fallen the nigh vision equipped MALP could give them a fair idea of what to expect. Branches lay haphazardly, whole trees had been uprooted and more than one place showed signs of being burnt. The camera panned around giving the viewers a full look at the landscape.  
  
Well there's the first MALP. Daniel indicated on the screen. The machine was in a mess, charred on one side with parts melted and congealed. We should probably bring it back, I'm sure Sam could.... He trailed of uncomfortably.  
  
I am positive we will find Major Carter well Daniel Jackson. She is most resourceful. Teal'c said with far more confidence in his voice than Daniel thought he could muster from his entire being.  
  
Oh, I really hope so Teal'c. Daniel replied not once removing his eyes from the mayhem being displayed in front of them.  
  
@ * @ * @ * @ * @ * @  
  
Tuesday 20 January 2004 - Exact Time Unknown  
  
Sam groaned and rolled over, only to find her arm wedged between the seat and the side of the prototype. Wriggling her fingers she figured there wasn't anything broken just a hell of a lot of bruising. She pulled several time before yanking it successfully out and falling back to lie panting slightly on the ground.  
  
Her head was pounding something ferocious and Carter guessed this time she'd probably hit it again and harder. When she touched her forehead and it came away sticky she figured that seeing as she could diagnose her own concussion she'd probably had too many.  
  
Rolling on to her side she shuddered and gasped and pain stabbed at her side. Broken ribs she guessed and clutched at her stomach as she hauled herself up. It was still dark, though the sky was starting to get a faint grey tinge to it. Probably not dawn yet, but it was definitely he next day. Easing herself into the seat which had thankfully landed right way up she felt the ooze beneath her hand and pulled at her shirt to get a better look. Something must have caught her as the ship fell because of the slice up her side, not deep enough for stitches but deep enough to hurt as much as her ribs.  
  
Shrugging out of her jacket she stripped off her outer shirt and shredded it for bandages, wrapping them firmly about her middle to try and brace her ribs and stop the cut bleeding anymore. Carter looked at the sky again, it was definitely getting lighter but it wasn't light enough to move yet. Sam settled back into the chair to wait it out and maybe sleep off some of the grogginess.   
  
With her eyes closed she slipped quickly into sleep, so fast she didn't here the low growl from dense foliage about her.  
  
@ * @ * @ * @ * @ * @  
  
TA-DA! It's taken me forever but here we are. I figured that seeing as since I started this we've had the craziest weather I should probably finish it. But what with three blackouts in two weeks and 42C temperatures that fried my computer it just hasn't happened!! Anyway, I will honestly TRY to update more regularly but my life in unpredictable....  
  
Nym 11/03/2004   
  
  
  
  



	4. Daniel Jackson Strikes Again

  
Title: X-313  
Author: Nym Washi  
Summary: Sometimes life throws challenges, it's how we react that counts  
Season: Future-I've seen up to Space Race  
Spoilers: Anything up to mid Season Seven  
Rating: PG-So far  
Pairings: Nothing other than show scripted canon  
Archive: Please ask me first  
Disclaimer: If I owned them the series would be different, just borrowing, I'll clean up when I'm done.  
  
BizzyLizzy: Good to hear you like it, don't assume too much though, who's to say the guys'll save her? Outside help perhaps? Oooh the possibilities!!   
  
fizziks: Thank you! I try to make my cliff-hangers real-ish...not a whole set up. I'll post as soon as I can, but if you refer to the note at the bottom it might be a little while now.  
  
  
@ * @ * @ * @ * @ * @  
  
  
Tuesday 20 January - 0900 hours.  
  
It had taken almost all night but finally around 4am General Hammond had conceded that it appeared the weather patterns on P3X 884, the test site, had calmed and looked to remain calm for the next six hours at least. With that said he had allowed SG-1 to take the preliminary scout and retrieval mission, retrieval because to the best of their knowledge Major Carter was not injured seriously or otherwise. The X313 was fitted with various safety measures, so the techs said at least.  
  
Jack, Daniel and Teal'c stood at the base of the ramp waiting for the gate to dial, all three eager to get underway to rejoin their missing teammate. As the seventh chevron locked and the wormhole established, Jack O'Neill turned and looked impatiently at the control room.  
  
SG-1, you have a go. The General's voice resounded out of the microphone giving Jack and his teammates a sense of satisfaction.   
  
@ * @ * @ * @ * @ * @   
  
Tuesday 20 January 2004 - Exact Time Unknown   
  
Sam swiped at her forehead and pulled her hat lower trying to fend off some the the suns rays beating down on her. After rising shortly after what she'd guessed must have been dawn the Major had spent what she figured must have been a good couple of hours trying to get the communications system going on the X313 to no avail.  
  
After that failed she'd tried to salvage her radio only to find it waterlogged and inoperable. Finally giving in that she as going to have to walk back to the stargate as no rescue team would spot her under the foliage she'd set out in the general direction she thought the stargate was in.  
  
Only problem was that the planet was hot during the day, unreasonably so. The area where they'd chosen to test the prototype was a fairly open expanse, almost savannah-like except it rained more. It was flat, with dry grasses and occasional clusters of trees and bushes.  
  
After wiping the sweat from her eyes for the umpteenth time Sam stopped and tried to get her bearings, any bearings. She thought the ship had stayed mostly on the designated flight plan, so with what she hoped was a mostly working compass and knowing the general direction of the gate she guessed she could make it back in a day.  
  
Setting out again on a slightly adjusted path she couldn't help glancing over her shoulder, she felt like she was being watched, and followed.  
  
@ * @ * @ * @ * @ * @  
  
Tuesday 20 January 2004 - 1200 hours  
  
Colonel O'Neill's sense of satisfaction was gone. Obliterated in fact by one Dr. Daniel Jackson. SG-1 was back at the SGC having just disembarked from the wormhole with Teal'c and the Colonel supporting an unconscious and bleeding Daniel between them.  
  
The med team was already there, relieving Jack and Teal'c of their burden and loading Dr. Jackson on to a gurney. The General had appeared in front of them, obviously having left the control room to demand his explanation.  
  
Colonel, what on earth happened? He asked, disbelief evident on his face. Jack looked at him and assumed his standard relaxed stance.  
  
Well Sir, we'd been on the planet approximately and hour when we came across a clump of trees, it was in Carter's designated flight path so we though it was worth checking out, I told Daniel to wait until we had scoped the area to ensure it was safe after the storm, but you know Daniel. Jack shrugged and sighed.  
  
The General questioned. Teal'c stepped forward to fill in the blanks.  
  
Daniel Jackson disregarded O'Neill's warnings and charged into the copse of foliage. We followed but were too late, it appeared a tree that was uprooted in the previous nights storm activity had not fallen completely to the forest floor. It preceded to fall no Daniel Jackson.  
  
Resulting in us having to haul him out and back to the gate, all the while he's damn unconscious and my Major's still missing!   
  
Colonel calm yourself, we are currently preparing to send a UAV through to get an aerial picture of Major Carter's flight path. We'll know more then. In the meantime both of you get down to the infirmary for post-medicals.  
  
No Sir, permission to go directly back to P3X 884 to continue searching for Major Carter.  
  
Denied, until we have more information you'll have to wait Colonel. Besides, according to data retrieved by the MALP and relayed back while you were in transit there's another storm brewing. I don't want anyone else hurt out there. Jack opened his mouth to protest. Denied Colonel. Infirmary now. Jack shut his mouth with a snap and stalked out of the gate room followed closely by Teal'c. Sergeant Siler! Is that UAV ready yet? Hammond barked.  
  
Yessir, ready for launch. Siler responded quickly wheeling the UAV into launch position.  
  
Lieutenant dial it up! Hammond ordered as he move back up to the control room.  
  
@ * @ * @ * @ * @ * @  
  
Sam gratefully eased herself down into the little shade supplied by the also little tree. It was hot and humid and she was sick and tired of walking. Taking a swig from the water she was now very glad she'd taken on board, Sam let the coolness trickle down her throat. Putting it away Carter pulled out the water logged radio, even though it was another item in her pack, Sam had been hoping that with some time to dry and some cannibalised parts from the X313's internal radio she'd be able to mend it.   
  
Popping the back off the case she started pulling parts out trying to find what was causing the malfunction. Hearing a low rumble Sam looked up. Funny, it sounded like thunder but the sky was deep blue, clear as a bell. The rumble sounded and again and Saw looked out across the horizon to the west where she could see what were probably mountains. The sky over there was ink black.  
  
Carter stood quickly and stuffed the radio into the small pack she'd salvaged, looking quickly around for the nearest clump of trees she set off at a run. It was then that the feeling of being watched struck again. Glancing over her shoulder she saw nothing, but the feeling persisted. Major Carter had been around long enough to trust her instincts on something like this. Continuing to run she listened carefully, she could hear it now too. The sound of running feet, other than her own.   
  
Out of the corner of her eyes Sam saw movement. Something large and black in the grass, she stopped up hard and fast. Pulling a piece of metal rod from her pack, the only weapon she'd been able to find in the wreckage. It may have been an uninhabited planet but Carter wasn't dumb enough to waltz around an alien planet with no protection.  
  
She glanced to see how far off the storm was, it was coming in fast. Clouds roiling over one another, lightening striking the ground as she watched. Sam suddenly cursed her stupidity, she was standing in what was shortly going to be a very large electrical storm holding a metal conductor and heading for tall trees. She momentarily considered discarding the metal bar when she saw what had been tracking her.   
  
A large black cat sat patiently several meters off. It was watching her, waiting until she tired enough to make its move. Sam looked at the cat and the storm, she knew from the little she had seen on the Discovery Channel that the cat if it was at all like large cats on Earth would follow her for hours, days even before it decided to try and kill her. Looking at the looming storm and back at the cat she made a decision, she turned and began running, hearing the steady pound of the cat behind her, close but not threatening yet.  
  
  
@ * @ * @ * @ * @ * @  
  
Nym- 13/03/2004  
  
Yay me. Yes, I like cats. A lot. Yes, I did research this. Out of a month long study done last year only 10 out of 62 potential kills by a pride of wild lions was successful. That means that 5 out of 6 potential animal victims of lions get away. Cool, no? So there's still a chance Sam won't get eaten.  
  
As for the storms, common misconception is that if you stand in a vacant field the lightening won't hit ya, wrong. It still will and if anything the chances increase because you are the tallest object for it to strike. I had lightening strike the trees in my yard...it goes boom. Very loud.  
  
I have to go to Tasmania for a little while peeps, tomorrow at 6AM, so no updates unless I can get into some sort of internet cafe or something.   
  
Thanks for listening to the rambles...


	5. Second Worst Mission Ever

  
  
Title: X-313  
Author: Nym Washi  
Summary: Sometimes life throws challenges, it's how we react that counts  
Season: Future-I've seen up to Space Race  
Spoilers: Anything up to mid Season Seven  
Rating: PG-So far  
Pairings: Nothing other than show scripted canon  
Archive: Please ask me first  
Cultural Note: In Australia (where I live) we have these freakish storms that whip up in under an hour and cause lot's of damage, hail the size of golf balls and wind gusts strong enough to knock out power lines. In the wet season they appear very quickly and without warning, often with only minimal notice for those in their path.   
Disclaimer: If I owned them the series would be different, just borrowing, I'll clean up when I'm done.  
  
  
Lazlow: Glad to here you're enjoying it, read the new chapter but it's a little small I'll admit.  
  
  
* @ * @ * @ * @ * @ *   
  
  
Sam rested her head on the trunk of the sparse tree as wind and rain howled around her. Hopefully the storm would dissipate as quickly as it had formed. The tree offered little protection from the rain but it was better than the zero protection the cat was currently enjoying. As it sat out in the field watching her, droplets splashed off it's nose just as droplets trickled down Carter's, right into her shirt.  
  
Sam shivered and pulled her collar close around her as a particularly large rain drop ran down her back. She was okay generally speaking, other than that though she was cold, tired and her ribs had moved on to a dull aching pain.  
  
_Yes._ Carter thought to herself. _Second worst mission ever._  
  
* @ * @ * @ * @ * @ *  
  
Colonel O'Neill was good at a lot of things. He wouldn't have gotten to his position without being somewhat multi talented. But by and large one of the things he was best at was pacing. And that was what he was doing now.   
  
Daniel was still out cold, though the infirmary nurses seemed to think he'd be fine, and wouldn't have lost any particularly important information out of his skull in the process. Teal'c had gone off somewhere, Jack thought he may have mentioned something about lunch but that was a half hour ago. And Jack himself had been banned from the control room by the General because he'd apparently been irritating the scientists and Siler too much.  
  
So he was pacing.  
  
UNSCHEDULED OFFWORLD ACTIVATION! The alarms sounded and the Colonel stopped his pacing to dash towards the control centre. He met Teal'c at the base of the stairs and the pair of them dashed up the steps hoping the incoming traveller was Major Carter.  
  
Instead a lone male SGC officer tumbled through the wormhole, followed by a series of electrical weapons fire bursts. The wormhole held, and shimmered for a moment before disengaging. Jack tore himself away from the window in the control room to run down to embarkation room.  
  
The man who'd come through the gate had pulled himself up by now and the Colonel could see it was Captain Collins from SG-13. He was dirty, mud and what looked like blood streaked across his face. He panted as he looked to the Colonel.  
  
Sir, the rest of SG-13 is pinned down not far from the gate they're cut off and can't get back through. Colonel Mason's injured and Major Casey has assumed command, she sent me back through Sir, for back up and a medical team. The General had arrived on the scene by now and caught the Captain's story.  
  
Who are the attackers son? Jaffa? Captain Collins shook his head.  
  
Negative, they're an unknown enemy sir, started firing without provocation. Highly advanced Sir, possibly tapping the radio signal. The General nodded considering this for a moment.  
  
Colonel O'Neill, get yourself and Teal'c suited up. Take SG-3 with you and a medical contingent. You ship out in 15 minutes. The General turned to leave but stopped at Jack's voice.  
  
What about Carter?  
  
Colonel, we're dialling up every 15 minutes to monitor the storm activity, we've found her suspected flight path and as soon as it clears we'll send a team through. The Colonel looked as though he was going to say something more but thought better of it.  
  
  
  
* @ * @ * @ * @ * @ * @ *  
  
Nym - 30/03/2004 Here it is. Took a muchly long time, but here it is. Enjoy.  
  
  



	6. Budget Cuts

  
  
Title: X-313  
Author: Nym Washi  
Summary: Sometimes life throws challenges, it's how we react that counts  
Season: Future-I've seen up to Space Race  
Spoilers: Anything up to mid Season Seven  
Rating: PG-So far  
Pairings: Nothing other than show scripted canon  
Archive: Please ask me first  
Cultural Note: In Australia (where I live) we have these freakish storms that whip up in under an hour and cause lot's of damage, hail the size of golf balls and wind gusts strong enough to knock out power lines. In the wet season they appear very quickly and without warning, often with only minimal notice for those in their path.   
Disclaimer: If I owned them the series would be different, just borrowing, I'll clean up when I'm done.  
  
Author's Notes: A little more this time, but I'm busy so I'll update when I can.  
  
  
@ * @ * @ * @ * @ * @ *  
  
  
  
Tuesday 20 January 2004 - 1745 hours  
  
An acrid scent hit Daniel's nostrils as he groaned and rolled over. He cracked his eyes open, that scent was way to familiar. He groaned again, he knew he'd recognised that scent. The familiar walls of the infirmary greeted him with their white white brightness.  
  
Dr. Jackson, good to see you up and awake. You gave us a bit of a scare there for awhile. Janet Fraiser sidled up to the bed and batted Daniel's hands away as she checked his pupils responses. How do you feel?  
  
Like a tree hit me. The archaeologist paused a moment. Did a tree hit me? Janet tried hard not to laugh and she was pretty sure she covered it fairly well.  
  
Actually, you did. Janet checked his pulse point. Teal'c and the Colonel lifted the tree off you and brought you back. You've been out for almost six hours.  
  
Daniel reached up and rubbed his face with one hand. Is he pissed? Janet looked at him out of the corner of her eyes as she marked his chart.  
  
Who Daniel? She asked innocently. Rubbing his face again he sighed.  
  
Jack. Is he pissed? Janet replaced his chart and crossed her arms.  
  
Luckily for you he's not here. Daniel paused mid face rub and stared at her.  
  
Have they found Sam? He asked quietly.  
  
No, he's offworld with Teal'c. SG-13 ran into trouble offworld and the General sent them and SG-3.  
  
Well, what about Sam? Are they still looking for her? Daniel started to get an edge of panic to his voice.  
  
Daniel, there's been some weather problems on the planet. We haven't been able to get through successfully. Daniel opened his mouth to say something but was interrupted by the loudspeaker.  
  
UNSCHEDULED OFFWORLD ACTIVATION! MEDICAL TEAM TO THE GATE ROOM! Janet looked at Daniel.  
  
I have to go, stay here. You were out for a long time and I need to keep you under observation. Daniel nodded and vaguely waved his hand at her as the Doctor raced out the door. As soon as she was gone Daniel checked to make sure none of her lackeys were around before sneaking out of the infirmary.  
  
* @ * @ * @ * @ * @ *  
  
Tuesday 20 January 2004 - Exact Time Unknown  
  
Sam hit the ground with a thud and lay trying to fill her lungs with air for a moment before she remembered what she was doing. Scrambling to all fours Carter looked about wildly for the metal pole she'd scavenged from the wreckage of the X-313. Her hand closed around it and she lashed out behind her, feeling a burst of satisfaction as it connected with it's target.  
  
After the storm had finally cleared Sam had set out again, hoping she was on the relative trail of her flight path. When she'd found she couldn't repair the radio she started pulling it apart and level pieces wedged in trees and stuck to rocks, a sort of Hanzel and Gretel trail.   
  
The Major had made her way through about half the radio when the cat decided it was tired of waiting and pounced knocking her to the ground. She hadn't even heard it coming and now she was fighting to stop it killing her. Already a few swipes had knocked her swiftly to the ground leaving a large cut on one arm and a series of shallow scratches done one side of her face. Sam had landed a few of her own hits too, but the cat was far larger than she was. If she wanted to make it out of the scrap alive she had to start getting creative.  
  
  
* @ * @ * @ * @ * @ *  
  
Tuesday 20 January 2004 - 1930 hours  
  
Dr. Fraiser knocked on the General's door before heading through. She knew he was expecting her with the medical report. Hammond looked up from his desk as the doctor walked through the door and gestured for her to sit. He was finishing up a phone call.  
  
On the red phone.  
  
Yes, I understand that Mr. President. He was speaking into the receiver trying to keep and edge of calm in his voice. We now know she did not stay on the flight path. No sir, evidently the winds were stronger than projected. Yes sir, Colonel O'Neill was one of the injured coming back with SG-13. The General was silent for a moment, the tinny voice of the president could be heard through the phone. I realise that sir, but you have to understand the importance Major Carter poses to this facility. I have it on good authority that there is a substantial chance she survived the crash if in fact the X-313 did crash and she was unable to land it. General Hammond sighed loudly. Yes sir, I understand. With that he hung up the bright phone.  
  
Bad news? Janet ventured. The General sighed again.  
  
The President will only approve one final search for Major Carter.  
  
  
* @ * @ * @ * @ * @ *  
  
Nym - 03/04/2004  
  



	7. Maybe

  
  
Title: X-313  
Author: Nym Washi  
Summary: Sometimes life throws challenges, it's how we react that counts  
Season: Future-I've seen up to Space Race  
Spoilers: Anything up to mid Season Seven  
Rating: PG-So far  
Pairings: Nothing other than show scripted canon  
Archive: Please ask me first  
Cultural Note: In Australia (where I live) we have these freakish storms that whip up in under an hour and cause lot's of damage, hail the size of golf balls and wind gusts strong enough to knock out power lines. In the wet season they appear very quickly and without warning, often with only minimal notice for those in their path.   
Disclaimer: If I owned them the series would be different, just borrowing, I'll clean up when I'm done.  
  
  
* @ * @ * @ * @ * @ *  
  
  
He said what?! Colonel O'Neill practically exploded. Janet swore his blood pressure would be through the roof.  
  
Colonel, the President feels that the amount of money associated with locating one member of a facility who by all our estimates may not have survived is not an effective use of limited funding. General Hammond had gathered Dr. Fraiser and the rest of SG-1 around Colonel O'Neill's infirmary bed. Jack had once again injured his bad knee while helping to extract SG-13.  
  
What do you mean may not have survived'? Daniel asked quietly. The General sighed.  
  
New information has come through indicating that Major Carter's ship in all likelihood did not stay on the designated flight path. Furthermore, simulations extrapolated by several colleagues who worked with Major Carter have found that if the X-313 was subjected to the velocities we believe it was... He stopped a moment.  
  
Then there's a good chance she didn't make it. Janet finished off. Jack however did not want to hear it.  
  
General with all due respect, Major Carter is an important member to the SGC. O'Neill was practically livid.  
  
I realise that _Colonel_ but in the President's opinion we cannot be continually sending teams through the gate in search of one person. General Hammond had himself argued with the President but the man was not going to give an inch.  
  
  
  
The matter is closed Colonel! Hammond roared. Jack closed his mouth with an audible snap, though his face still drew a picture of his unhappiness with the situation. I'm sorry Jack, Major Carter's a fine officer but the decision is out of my hands. O'Neill nodded and spoke with a more even tone.  
  
Request permission to accompany the search party, Sir.  
  
Denied Colonel. A voice other than the General's responded. Janet Fraiser looked between General Hammond and Colonel O'Neill. Sorry Sirs, but on medical matters I out-rank you both. Your knee is in no shape for you to go anywhere for at least the next week Colonel.  
  
Daniel Jackson and I will retrieve Major Carter. Teal'c intoned from his station at the end of Jack's bed.  
  
SG-3 will accompany you and Dr. Jackson. The General said with a nod.  
  
_After_ I check Dr. Jackson out. He seemed to think that when I said don't leave the infirmary Dr. Jackson'. That he should take the opportunity to make himself scarce. Daniel avoided Janet's gaze but he could still hear Jack's smirk.  
  
Very well doctor. Teal'c and Dr. Jackson you ship out in 1 hour. Be present for a short debrief in 20 minutes.  
  
* @ * @ * @ * @ * @ *  
  
Sam lay in the grass waiting for the cat to reappear, when it's two black ears came into view she swung. She waited again, even though she now suspected her ribs were probably only bruised, after all she'd been fighting for her life with a large carnivore and they didn't hurt any worse, she still knew that she was no match.  
  
When the cat still didn't reappear, Sam stuck her head up out of the hollow in the ground she'd managed to form. She heard a screech from behind her and turned to see another large cat had appeared. The original animal that had attacked her was now preoccupied and Sam wasn't going to stay around to see if it became interested in her again.  
  
Hauling herself up, she started off at a run. Her side hurt but not that bad, another cat had taken away her original threat and she thought she recognised some of the landscape. Maybe she'd get out of this alive after all.  
  
* @ * @ * @ * @ * @ *  
  
Nym - 07/04/2004 It's short yes, but there will be more. 


	8. Questions

  
Title: X-313  
Author: Nym Washi  
Summary: Sometimes life throws challenges, it's how we react that counts  
Season: Future-I've seen up to Space Race  
Spoilers: Anything up to mid Season Seven  
Rating: PG-So far  
Pairings: Nothing other than show scripted canon  
Archive: Please ask me first  
Cultural Note: In Australia (where I live) we have these freakish storms that whip up in under an hour and cause lot's of damage, hail the size of golf balls and wind gusts strong enough to knock out power lines. In the wet season they appear very quickly and without warning, often with only minimal notice for those in their path.   
Disclaimer: If I owned them the series would be different, just borrowing, I'll clean up when I'm done.  
  
  
* @ * @ * @ * @ * @ *  
  
  
Wednesday 21 January 2004 - 0850 hours  
  
Teal'c, Daniel and SG-3 had assembled in the debriefing room as General Hammond had requested, all were anxious to get going. Hammond entered the room as SG-3 stood to attention.  
  
The General acknowledged. The General sat in his seat at the head of the table and flipped open his folder. As I'm sure you are all aware after my conversation with the President last night and my consequent discussions with Colonel O'Neill and SG-1 at 0830 this morning, this is our last ditch effort to bring Major Carter home. I've requested one of Major Carter's colleagues on the project to join us at 0900 hours to go over the information they have since been able to gather. He stopped a moment to gather his thoughts. The purpose of this debriefing is also to inform you all that the moment this mission becomes overtly dangerous, you are to return to the SGC. Major Carter is important to this facility but neither the President nor myself want further casualties.  
  
Understood General Colonel Jacob leader of SG-3 nodded. There was a knock at the door.   
  
The General called. The door swung open and Lieutenant Lancaster stepped into the room.  
  
Reporting as requested Sir. She said with a snappy salute.  
  
Take a seat Lancaster. The woman nodded and sat down next to Dr. Jackson. What have you go for us, Lieutenant? The General asked. She flipped open her own folder and looked up at the assembled table.  
  
Well Sirs, myself and several other scientists who worked on the program with Major Carter have collaborated. We have reason to believe following the evidence and data transmitted back from the MALPs and the UAV that there is a good chance Major Carter and the X-313 did not stay on the designated flight path.  
  
How good of a chance? Daniel interrupted.  
  
We're 90% sure she didn't Dr. Jackson. Daniel nodded and turned back to his own folder.  
  
Further, due to the planet's weather patterns over the past two days and the specs on the X-313 we are also fairly certain that Major Carter will have been unable to land the ship.  
  
Daniel interrupted again.  
  
Meaning that she crashed Dr. Jackson and will have almost certainly sustained injuries or may in fact not have survived. Lancaster looked down at her folder a moment. The thought that Major Carter might be dead had shaken her. The Lieutenant was new to the SGC and Sam Carter had welcomed her and supported her ideas over the past few weeks they had known one another.  
  
It is most strange that this planet was selected for the trial with the dangerous forces that are obviously being exerted. Was there a reason for this choice General Hammond? Teal'c asked.  
  
To be honest Teal'c I was unaware of them myself, was there a reason the weather patterns were not mentioned in the report Lancaster? The General requested the younger Lieutenant.  
  
Unfortunately sir, that's all thrown us for a bit of a loop. At the time of the survey the planet was noted as being somewhat temperate in climate.  
  
Is it possible that the survey team was present on the planet during a different seasonal time? Teal'c proposed.  
  
Negative, we sent multiple teams at differing times and for differing lengths of time. Nothing like the electrical storms we are witnessing now was recorded. Teal'c inclined his head.  
  
That aside Lieutenant. Have you been able to formulate any sort of search area that SG-1 and 3 should begin there search pattern in? The General asked drawing their attention back to the essential. Lancaster nodded and rose from her seat, dimming the lights as the projector turned on. A layout of the area surrounding the Stargate on the planet appeared on the screen at the head of the table.  
  
We feel the winds will have blown Major Carter east rather than north as the trial flight was supposed to take her. The most likely place we feel that the X-313 will have crashed down is anywhere along this band. An area became highlighted on the map. As we have sent a UAV out and not seen any wreckage from the air the general consensus is that one of these clumps of trees is probably where Major Carter is.  
  
Wait a minute. Your saying we aren't even sure if she's in this area? Daniel asked, concern edging his voice.  
  
That is correct Dr. Jackson, but we can't wait any longer and the President wants to move on with other missions. Is there anything else Lieutenant Lancaster? The young woman shook her head.  
  
No Sir, though both teams should be aware that in all likelihood another storm may whip up whilst they are on the planet and like Major Carter they're radios may cut out due to water and electrical interferance.  
  
Thank you Lieutenant. SG-1 and 3 you have a go.  
  
* @ * @ * @ * @ * @ *   
  
Wednesday 21 January 2004 -Exact Time Unknown   
  
The dawn of the next day had found Major Carter still hurrying across the plain away from the pair of cats, but that had been hours ago and Sam had now slowed to a sedate trudge through the grasses. The ground in some places dropped off and had filled with sludgey mud from the recent storm activity which every so often Carter had the misfortune to step in and get stuck in mud up to her knee.  
  
After pulling her leg free for the third time in as many footsteps Sam was more than dismayed to hear what was now a familiar noise. Thunder clashed and the sky lit up before the clouds opened and dumped their load on the dirty Major.  
  
Oh, _come on!_ She yelled at the dark skies. You have got to be kidding me! Glancing left and right Sam dashed for the only cover she could see, a tall stand of trees about 500 meters off.  
  
The rain continued to slash down soaking her to the skin and plastering her hair to her face. Reaching the edge of the trees Sam hesitated a moment before dashing on through, the little protection the trees offered would be a welcome change.  
  
Carter slowed her pace and wiped her hair back from her eyes, the wind still whistled through the branches. It howled blocking out anything else. The storm was directly overhead now, lightening struck the ground not far off leaving a dark scorch mark.  
  
There was a sudden hissing and a pop noise that came from above Sam's head. She looked up long enough to see the lightening strike withdraw from the tree above her and the branch come crashing down.  
  
Sam threw herself to the side but it wasn't enough, the branch landed painfully on her leg. Lying on her back in the mud Carter tried to dislodge her leg but only resulted in causing more painful stabs up her leg, her toes were starting to go numb and Sam knew that she had to get out. But for once she couldn't think of a solution.  
  
With her face turned on to one side Sam thought she must have hit her head again when the blue light began to appear. But as it intensified and grew into a shape she recognized her voice vanished.  
  
Hello Samantha  
  
  
  
* @ * @ * @ * @ * @ *  
  
Nym - 14/04/2004 I'm so mean! What a cliffhanger...haha!! Almost finished I promise, I'm thinking one last chapter and then that'll be it.


	9. An Ending

  
  
Title: X-313  
Author: Nym Washi  
Summary: Sometimes life throws challenges, it's how we react that counts  
Season: Future-I've seen up to Space Race  
Spoilers: Anything up to mid Season Seven  
Rating: PG-So far  
Pairings: Nothing other than show scripted canon  
Archive: Please ask me first  
Cultural Note: In Australia (where I live) we have these freakish storms that whip up in under an hour and cause lot's of damage, hail the size of golf balls and wind gusts strong enough to knock out power lines. In the wet season they appear very quickly and without warning, often with only minimal notice for those in their path.   
Disclaimer: If I owned them the series would be different, just borrowing, I'll clean up when I'm done.  
  
  
* @ * @ * @ * @ * @ *  
  
Wednesday 21 January 2004 - Exact Time Unknown  
  
The rain was still pouring down, falling right through Orlin, splashing on the ground where his feet should be. Sam lay in the mud staring up at him not believing he was really present.  
  
What are you doing here? How are you here? She asked him, her voice a little shaky. Orlin smiled and crouched down next to Sam, running his fingers through the air just millimetres above her forehead. He looked at her hair covered in mud, wishing he could wipe it off.  
  
I'm here to help you, to warn you. I came without the other's knowledge, when they gave me my second chance I was no longer confined to Velona. The other's felt my self-sacrifice was an evidence of emotional growth. Carter's head felt fuzzy, but she knew what he'd said. He used the word warn'.  
  
Warn me? She asked. Why? What is there to warn me about? Orlin paused a moment.  
  
Do you remember what I told you of Velona? How the others stopped the inhabitants from using the weapon for there own purposes? Sam nodded slowly, it was easier to think while he was talking to her.  
  
They...They manipulated the planets weather patterns. That was what destroyed the planet. Orlin nodded.  
  
And the people. Sam frowned.  
  
I don't understand. How does that relate to me now... She trailed off as realisation hit. It happening again isn't it? It's happening now. Orlin nodded. Sam asked as he watched her.  
  
There are things here that you and your people must not know about. Things that would be dangerous.  
  
What things? Carter pressed, she was trying to focus but the pain in her leg was making her cloudy. Orlin shook his head.   
  
I can't tell you what is on the planet. As they say on your world. _What you don't know can't hurt you_. Sam smiled in spite her situation. I need you to do something for me. Orlin asked her quietly.  
  
Sam said slowly and cautiously, she remembered what had happened last time Orlin asked her to do something for him. Orlin crouched down closer to Sam and spread his arms.  
  
Just trust me. He replied with a smile as blue light engulfed Major Carter. Orlin transferred back to his ascended state and took Sam with him.  
  
* @ * @ * @ * @ * @ *  
  
Wednesday 21 January 2004 - 0929 hours  
  
Daniel, Teal'c and SG-3 lined up in front of the the Stargate waiting for the technicians to dial the planet. Daniel kept fidgeting adjusting straps, fiddling with zips, and it was getting on Teal'c's nerves.  
  
Daniel Jackson. He intoned, grasping Daniel's forearm before he could readjust the contents of yet another pocket. Do not worry. We will locate Major Carter and I am confident she will not have come to harm. She is most capable as a warrior and scientist as well as most resourceful. Daniel nodded and sighed, he really hoped Teal'c was right.  
  
The Stargate hummed to life and started to spin, the first chevron lit up and locked in easily.  
  
Muttered one of the members of SG-3, Major Carter was well liked on base and everyone was eager to have her back, especially with the pressure the President had placed on the mission.  
  
Clear the embarkation room! The voice came over the loudspeaker. UNSCHEDULED OFFWORLD ACTIVATION! The group standing in front of the gate scattered, Teal'c and Daniel dashing up to the control room.  
  
General Hammond was already there standing over Technician Davis demanding to know what was going on.  
  
Who's offworld at the moment? Daniel asked.  
  
Only SG-2 and... A technician answered.  
  
Daniel said suddenly and stepped closer to the glass.  
  
* @ * @ * @ * @ * @ *  
  
Carter didn't know how she got there but one minute she was lying in the mud with a sizeable branch pinning her leg then she was at the gate. Everything in between was very hazy, but she remembered a lot of bright blue light.  
  
Orlin wouldn't tell her exactly what he'd done, something about using the naquadah in her blood like the naquadah in the reactor he'd carried in non-corporeal form on Velona, to enable him to move her. He'd left her not far from DHD before moving over to stand in front of the the Stargate. Through the haze of the pain from her almost certainly broken leg Sam thought she saw Orlin dialling the gate, without using the DHD.  
  
The first two chevrons engaged without any obvious problem, but before the third could a bolt of lightening struck the gate. Orlin's human shape wavered and he looked to Sam.  
  
The others know! It was the first time Sam had heard any sort of panic in his voice. I'm sorry Sam, I tried. Orlin's face shimmered and he drifted into a spiral of blue wisps that was pulled back up into the rolling clouds. Without him powering the Stargate the chevrons disengaged and fell silent.  
  
Carter rolled over and started to pull herself over to the DHD, she grasped anything she could on the ground to use her arms to pull herself towards what she saw as her only chance, the DHD to dial home.  
  
She had almost reached the DHD when her leg snagged on fallen debris, jagged pain shot leg and Sam curled in on her side gasping as it began to rain again.  
  
* @ * @ * @ * @ * @ *  
  
Hammond barked.  
  
The technician responded.  
  
What the hell happened?  
  
I uh, I don't know Sir. One minute we were receiving a wormhole, the next..just nothing. It could have been a random anomaly.  
  
How could you tell Davis?  
  
We'd have to run a diagnostic Sir. Daniel listened to the exchange becoming more and more agitated.  
  
Look, I know you're just trying to do your job, but while we're talking about this or running diagnostics Sam is still out there. For all you know that could have been her! He pulled his glasses off and pinched the bridge of his nose. General, she may not even have a GDO that still works. Hammond seemed to consider this for a moment.  
  
Davis, is there any indication that this was anything other than an address the did not complete it's dialling sequence? The General asked Walter Davis.  
  
Not from what I can see here Sir. He said with a shrug. The gate appears to be functioning normally.  
  
Then dial it up, son. The six members of the rescue team reassembled back in the gate room in time to see the seventh chevron lock and the wormhole engage. SG's 1 and 3 you have a go.   
  
* @ * @ * @ * @ * @ *  
  
Teal'c, Daniel and SG-3 exited the wormhole and were immediately battered by the wind and rain lashing in all directions. The weather on the planet had escalated from that of severe electrical storms to cyclonic conditions. The immense pressure the wind was exerting on each of the bodies present on the planet was to such an extent that movement was even hindered.  
  
We have to go back! Colonel Jacob yelled over the wind.  
  
What about Sam!? Daniel yelled back, the archaeologist had removed his glasses which the wind had whipped off his face and clutched at his head to keep his hat in place.  
  
You heard the General! Colonel Jacob screamed back. This mission is now officially dangerous and we're risking casualties! Captain! He called back to Captain East . Dial it up! She nodded stiffly in the wind and moved as quickly as she could to the DHD.  
  
* @ * @ * @ * @ * @ *  
  
Sam could hear voices, snatches of voices above the howling of the storm. She couldn't think straight, she was cold and her leg ached and ached. Maybe it was Orlin, maybe he'd been able to get away from the others and come back.  
  
I'm here! She called. I'm over here! Her voice was barely strong enough, being pulled and twisted by the wind into a mish-mash of sound. She heard the gate activate but it didn't register in her tired mind.  
  
* @ * @ * @ * @ * @ *  
  
Let's go! Move, move, move! Colonel Jacob ordered. Captain East transmitted the GDO code and SG-3 charged up the stairs. Come on! He called to Teal'c and Daniel. The two members of SG-1 stood at the base of the stairs, Daniel watching Colonel Jacob while Teal'c was staring at something in the distance. What's he doing?! Jacob shouted at them. Daniel shrugged.  
  
I don't know! Jackson shouted back. Teal'c suddenly pulled away from the archaeologist and charged off past the DHD. Daniel yelled into the wind. Hold the door! He called to Colonel Jacob before running after the jaffa.  
  
Not far from the DHD he found what Teal'c had run after. Sam was lying there on the ground, she was lying right there and they had almost missed her. Teal'c had crouched down over her and had grasped one of her arms. Daniel could see Sam's lips moving but he was fairly sure her eyes were closed. Teal'c looked up directly at him.  
  
Daniel Jackson! Help me! Daniel closed the paces between them and crouched down on Sam's other side. The sky had darkened from the storm activity and they were pressed for time. Each of the two men grasped one of her arms and swung it up around their shoulders, carrying her between them back towards the Stargate  
  
She muttered sagging against the two men. We have to warn them. Daniel looked at Teal'c to see if he'd heard what Sam had said. He had and looked as confused as Daniel. The archaeologist shrugged, causing him to lose his grip on Sam and her leg to catch on the ground. Carter groaned and slumped against Teal'c. Daniel hurriedly grasped her arm again and the pair pulled her through the the wormhole.  
  
* @ * @ * @ * @ * @ *   
  
Monday 26 January 2004 -0900  
  
The debriefing was held several days after Major Carter had arrived back at the SGC. After her eventful arrival where she, Teal'c and Daniel all tumbled through the gate, General Hammond decided to hold off on the debrief until Sam had a chance to rest.  
  
She had spent the first 24 hours asleep, which Janet said had been a blessing considering the severity of her broken leg and the stitches required in the cut on her side. Waking up in the infirmary had been a challenge in itself, half due to the fact that Jack was still on ordered bed rest in the cubicle next to hers and he had become very bored.  
  
O'Neill had managed to escape the infirmary the day before Sam's debrief, for this she was grateful, she didn't want any comments from him on how she handled herself on the crutches Dr. Fraiser had given her to use. She was almost to the conference room but had hit her leg at least four times on various walls.  
  
Finally reaching the room she smiled gratefully at the airman who opened the conference room door as she struggled through to sink into her seat. General Hammond had yet to arrive but the rest of SG-1 was already there. Just as Daniel, sitting across from Sam, opened his mouth to ask how she was General Hammond strode into the room.  
  
At ease. He ordered just as Sam braced herself to stand. SG-1, I have just spoken with the President, and while the main objective for this debriefing is to review Major Carter's report I feel that there should be no question left as to how this facility will proceed with the retrieval of the X-313. He turned to face Sam. I'm sorry to inform you that the address for the testing planet will be locked out of the dialling system. Both myself and the President feel the weather and planet are too unpredictable. We will not retrieve the prototype. Sam opened the folder she had brought with her and slid it across the table to the General.  
  
My recommendations exactly Sir. Though it's unlikely the wormhole will even establish.  
  
What information do you have to make that sort of assumption, Major?  
  
Sir, I detail it all in my report. However, while I was on the planet I made contact with the alien Orlin.   
  
The entity from the planet Velona? The General asked. Sam nodded.  
  
Yes. He told me that he had been released from his banishment, but that the planet he now resides on had something that he couldn't let me, or anyone else, discover. He said it was too dangerous. He also indicated it was the other's of his kind that were causing the weather patterns and ultimately destroying the planet. Sam summed it up as succinctly as she could, aware of how they reacted last time Orlin was involved.  
  
And this is all in your report, Major? Hammond asked.  
  
Yes sir.  
  
Ah, if I might just interrupt. Daniel drew attention to himself as he readjusted his glasses. If they were destroying the planet, why did the uh, others' allow Orlin to contact you? He asked cautiously.  
  
They didn't. Allow it that is. He came without their knowledge. He tried to dial out to send me back but they found him before he could finish.  
  
Our random gate anomaly. Daniel surmised.  
  
Major I'll review your report privately, it sounds as though you've been most thorough.  
  
Yes sir. She said with a nod.  
  
The General stood and left the room taking the folder with him. Jack stood from his own seat and moved to help Sam.  
  
So Carter. He said pulling out her crutches to hand to her. Sound like it was a pretty interesting mission, all things considered. Carter took the crutches from him and swung towards the door.  
  
Not really sir, it was pretty bad. Annoying weather, large cats and disappearing aliens. Not to mention I lost the prototype. Daniel and Teal'c fell in behind the pair.  
  
So pretty bad, huh? Daniel piped up. Worst mission yet? Sam shook her head.  
  
No, I'd say second worst.  
  
Second worst? Jack asked in surprise. What was worse?  
  
Oh I dunno. Sam said with a smile. P3X 445 comes to mind.  
  
Was that not the planet with the extremely large insectoids? Teal'c asked.  
  
445? You think 445 was worse? The group came to a halt in front of the lift. Jack hit the button to open the doors. I'd say P3X 676. The doors opened and the four of members of SG-1 filed in.  
  
Daniel said. But what about P3X 329. Y'know, mass food poisoning. Sam smiled.  
  
Now that was bad! Jack exclaimed as the doors closed.  
  
* @ * @ * @ * @ * @ *  
  
Nym - 15/04/2004  
  
I know this ones big but that's it.  
  
The End. Finished, at last! Thanks for all the encouragement, reviews and page views. Thinking about another soon, or maybe I'll finish up some old stuff.   
  
Many thanks to My Family who put up with me no end and my writers block.  
  



End file.
